The World He Sees
by LoversByHaters
Summary: La evolución de la relación de Loki y Thor desde los ojos de Salvig, amigo leal y fiel sirviente de Odín. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki). Traducción autorizada por hester-m.


Traducción autorizada por **hester-m**

**Resumen:**La evolución de la relación de Loki y Thor desde los ojos de Salvig, amigo leal y fiel sirviente de Odín.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de hester-m, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The World He Sees**

_Watched 'em rise, witnessed it and watched 'em blow.  
Watched 'em all blossom and watched 'em grow._

Asgard brilla en el cálido arrebol de la luz vespertina, una vista gloriosa que cualquiera debería venir a contemplar. Incluso después de todos estos años, Salvig todavía se encuentra, de vez en cuando, vencido por su belleza.

—Salvig.

Salvig se voltea, alejando los ojos de la ventana con renuencia, para responder al llamado.

— ¿Sí, mi Rey?

Odín, Padre de todo, Rey de Asgard, soberano de este magnífico reino, se sienta en su trono y agita una mano, haciéndole señas para que se aproxime. Salvig sube las escaleras del estrado y se queda parado ante él, con las manos sujetadas tras la espalda.

—Salvig, amigo, te necesito.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Odín se remueve en su asiento y, si fuera cualquier otra persona, Salvig podría creer que está nervioso.

—Quiero que vigiles a mis hijos.

Salvig espera por la explicación de Odín, pero cuando este permanece en silencio él simplemente asiente e inclina su cabeza respetuosamente. Se lleva uno de los puños al pecho, en saludo a su Rey, antes de salir con rapidez.

* * *

— ¡Thor, atrápame! ¡Atrápame! —grita Loki.

Sale corriendo de su escondite debajo de la mesa de banquete, sus pequeñas piernas conducen su delgado cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad.

Thor, actualmente parado sobre el estrado, inspecciona la habitación con ojos entrecerrados, encuentra a su hermano y ataca, saltando las escaleras y corriendo tan rápido como puede hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

La risa de Loki es intensa y alegre cuando da una mirada hacia atrás y ve a Thor persiguiéndole.

Salvig observa en silencio, divertido, mientras los dos príncipes corren alrededor del salón. Sus zapatos resbalan en el suelo pulido y más de una vez, Salvig piensa que alguno se caerá. Pero no lo hacen. Al menos, no por un rato.

Aunque pronto, Loki está agotado. Salvig puede verlo en la manera en que los nervudos músculos de sus piernas se tensan más con cada paso, la forma en que su respiración se ha acelerado y en como sus brazos se mueven con pesadez para arrastrarle hacia adelante, sólo un poco más.

Los chicos están corriendo de nuevo en dirección al estrado –donde Salvig está sentando en una de sus escaleras– cuando Loki se cae. Golpea el suelo con un estruendoso ruido que resuena en el salón vacío.

Salvig se levanta de un salto y corre hacia él. Thor alcanza a Loki primero. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y sus manos se aprietan en sus costados, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas.

—Loki, chico, ¿estás herido?

Loki alza la mirada con los ojos húmedos. Su labio inferior tiembla mientras se mueve para sentarse y examinar la herida.

Hay un pequeño rasguño en su rodilla derecha, un corte en la izquierda, y probablemente el choque, más que otra cosa, es el causante de las lágrimas que bajan por las mejillas de Loki.

—Ven —dice Salvig, recogiendo al niño en sus brazos—, iremos a ver a los curanderos y ellos harán que te mejores.

Loki asiente. Salvig mira a Thor.

— ¿Va a estar bien, Salvig? —pregunta Thor, y aunque intenta permanecer derecho y con la cabeza en alto, fuerte y estoico, el temblor en su voz refleja su miedo.

—Por supuesto, Thor. No te preocupes, Loki estará bien. —Y Salvig le da una palmada tranquilizadora en el hombro, es tentado a darle un beso en la cabeza, pero lo piensa mejor y se dirige a la salida.

Loki cubre el cuello de Salvig con los brazos y se sujeta las manos en su espalda. Se inclina por sobre la curva de su hombro y dice—: Thor, no vayas a mi habitación mientras yo no esté —y Thor ríe, un ruido sordo que predice la fuerza del hombre en el que se convertirá un día.

Salvig ríe también. Loki apoya la cabeza en su hombro mientras se deja llevar.

* * *

El salón está sumido en el murmullo de la charla, un bajo zumbido que se incrementa a medida que avanza la noche. Todos los invitados sostienen enormes jarras de hidromiel, que son llenadas y rellenadas por los sirvientes que rodean la mesa. Las velas alumbran la habitación, parpadeando en los arbotantes que adornan los muros dorados.

Odín está debidamente sentado a la cabeza de la mesa de banquete, con Frigga, su fiel esposa, a su lado. Salvig se sienta cerca de Odín, con los dos príncipes frente a él.

Thor y Loki son sólo adolescentes, ninguno ha cumplido los dieciséis todavía, pero Salvig piensa que ya lucen como hombres. Thor, el mayor, es alto y fornido, su cuerpo está lleno de músculos –pero su cara refleja su juventud. Loki, a pesar de ser el menor y más pequeño de los dos, tiene un aire de inteligencia y madurez en él que le añade muchos años más a sus meros quince años.

Salvig toma un trago de hidromiel. Odín está diciendo algo y, aunque Salvig hace el mejor intento por concentrarse en sus palabras, parpadeando por la bruma de alcohol que finalmente hace mella en él, no puede descifrar qué es lo que está diciendo exactamente. Los invitados a su alrededor ríen y Salvig ríe con ellos, esperando que nadie note que se ha unido muy tarde.

Odín continua hablando y los ojos de Salvig se mueven al otro lado de la mesa. Su mirada cae sobre los dos hermanos y pasa un rato observándoles.

Thor y Loki parecen estar demasiado envueltos en su propia conversación como para notar que les está mirado, sus cabezas encorvadas y cuerpos inclinándose entre sí ligeramente para poder ser escuchados. Sus bocas se mueven, al parecer silenciosamente, mientras las conversaciones a su alrededor ahogan sus voces, y Salvig está demasiado ebrio para siquiera intentar leer sus labios.

Está a punto de apartar la mirada cuando un movimiento repentino atrae su atención de nuevo. Thor levanta una mano, alzándola como si fuera a frotar su cara, pero en lugar de ello, se mueve hacia Loki. Salvig observa como Thor aparta un mechón de cabello azabache que ha caído sobre los ojos de Loki, poniéndolo tras su oreja, con los dedos acariciándole la mejilla.

Por un momento, los hermanos simplemente se miran el uno al otro, luego, en completa sincronía, rompen en sonrisas sencillas y reanudan su conversación.

Es como si, en ese breve instante, todo el sonido de la sala hubiera sido silenciado y, ahora, cuando Salvig vuelve a sí mismo, el ruido del banquete cae sobre él. Sus ojos se cierran automáticamente y su ceño se frunce mientras su cabeza palpita.

—Salvig, ¿estás bien?

Salvig mira el preocupado rostro de Frigga.

—Temo que he bebido demasiado. Por favor, excúseme —dice, empujando la silla para ponerse de pie con inestabilidad.

—Hasta mañana, Salvig —dice Odín.

—Sí, hasta mañana. Buenas noches —contesta y sale del salón.

* * *

Hoy es el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Thor, una ocasión memorable, ya que el príncipe mayor se convierte en un hombre ante los ojos de la nación. _Tan joven_, piensa Selvig, _aún tan joven_. Demasiado joven para asumir toda la responsabilidad que Odín ha puesto sobre sus hombros. Pero el cómo Odín educa a sus hijos no depende de él. Thor es el hijo de Odín y Odín elegirá cual es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

La celebración se lleva a cabo, una de las más grandes y extravagantes desde la coronación del mismo rey. Hay comida –montañas de ella–, hay vino y hidromiel –barriles llenos– y música y baile alegres.

Salvig ha estado presente desde el inicio de las fiestas, finalizando la tarde, hasta ahora, cuando la luna cuelga suspendida en la inmensa negrura del cielo repleto de estrellas. Y si siente los comienzos de la fatiga agarrarle desprevenido debe ser él único, dado que los otros invitados sólo se han animado más y más a medida que el tiempo pasa y ahora están casi eufóricos de alegría.

Una nueva canción comienza, incluso más alegre que la última, y Salvig decide dejarla pasar, escapando de la multitud para sentarse en una silla cercana.

Observa a las encantadoras y jóvenes doncellas saltar de un lado a otro, a los apuestos hombres intentado llamar su atención. Bailan con libertad y juventud, y ello hace que el corazón de Salvig duela un poco.

La canción finaliza y Salvig ve a Thor en el borde de la masa de cuerpos, cerca de la banda. Le dice algo a unos de los músicos, quien asiente con entusiasmo y Thor sonríe, enorme y radiante.

— ¿No te nos unirás, Salvig? —Odín se para a su lado, una mano firme se posa en su hombro.

—Tal vez en un momento —dice.

Odín ríe con fuerza, le palmea la espalda y asiente. Frigga viene tras él y toma su mano.

—Excúsanos, Salvig —dice ella.

Caminan hacia el espacio en el centro de la sala, despejado para bailar. Los hombres y mujeres unen sus brazos, moviéndose por el lugar, entonces, luego de unos pocos compases, intercambian compañeros. Las parejas se arremolinan por la sala, de algún modo logrando evitar colisionar unos con otros, saltando sobre sus pies y dando vueltas en círculos.

Salvig observa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Distingue a Thor entre la multitud.

Thor libera a la linda chica de su brazo y se mueve hacia su siguiente pareja. Al mismo tiempo, Loki –a quien Salvig está ligeramente sorprendido de ver bailar tal música tan enérgica– va camino hacia Thor. Thor ensarta su brazo por el de Loki y Loki se voltea para identificar a su nueva pareja. Cuando ve a su hermano, sonríe leve y personalmente –una pequeña sonrisa sólo para Thor.

Salvig aparta la mirada. La canción finaliza, otra comienza casi inmediatamente después, y una hermosa mujer atrapa su mano.

—Baila conmigo, Salvig.

¿Cómo se podía negar?

* * *

—Salvig, ¿cómo estás, mi amigo?

Salvig abraza al hombre frente a él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Fari —dice, y así ha sido; Salvig apenas le reconoce. Su cabello oscuro ahora cae por sobre sus hombros, nuevas y profundas lineas marcan su apuesto rostro, evidencia de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Fari sonríe.

Pasan el día juntos, Fari le deja su agenda del día a Salvig, quien opta por guiarle en un recorrido por los alrededores del palacio y los jardines, antes del banquete nocturno.

Caminan por los pasillos, deteniéndose en los salones que Salvig considera de mayor interés, con Fari haciendo ruidos apreciativos mientras mira.

En su salida, pasan a Odín, que se dirige a la sala del trono con un grupo de hombres armados caminando tras él. Se detiene momentáneamente para dirigirle un gesto de saludo a Salvig y darle un apresurado apretón de manos a Fari, antes de seguir su camino. Después de eso, Fari camina con una juvenil y amplia sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Cuando Salvig conduce a Fari a la serie de escaleras de piedra que llevan a la entrada de los jardines de Frigga (quien le ha dado a Salvig, por supuesto, su permiso para que puedan entrar), extraños sonidos alcanzan sus oídos.

—Salvig, ¿qué es eso? —pregunta Fari, deteniéndose un momento para escuchar.

Se quedan quietos y agudizan sus oídos, intentando distinguir el origen de los sonidos.

—Oh —dice Salvig, entendiendo de repente—, no son más que los ruidos del entrenamiento de los jóvenes. Suelen practicar aquí.

—Ah —responde Fari, asintiendo—, ¿podemos ver?

Salvig había tenido otros planes para el resto de la tarde, pero siente, como este es el único día de Fari aquí, que debería intentar hacerlo lo más agradable posible. Y si Fari quiere ver las peleas de los chicos, entonces eso es lo que harán.

Salvig sonríe. Tira de la manga de Fari y le conduce lejos de los jardines, gira a la derecha, a la izquierda, y luego caminan en línea recta por un sendero pedregoso hasta que llegan al ring de entrenamiento. Escucha el leve jadeo de Fari cuando se acercan.

En el centro, Thor está sentado sobre un joven guerrero, cuyo nombre Salvig no puede recordar, sonriendo con suficiencia. Otro guerrero caído ante el Poderoso Thor.

Hay unos pocos observadores, juntos alrededor del círculo, animando con buen humor. Thor libera al hombre bajo él, levantándose y pasándose una mano por su enredado cabello. Ve a Salvig y saluda.

—Ah, Salvig, ¿viniste a verme entrenar? —Deambula por el borde del ring, con la sonrisa de suficiencia aún intacta.

—En efecto. Mi amigo aquí, Fari, deseaba ver el entrenamiento de los guerreros.

Thor le dirige un asentimiento a Fari, quien enrojece tímidamente.

—No olvides decirle a Padre de mis triunfos hoy —dice Thor, entonces trota de nuevo hacia el centro del ring, preparándose para su próximo oponente.

— ¡Sif! —llama—. Sif, entrenaré contigo, ahora.

Lady Sif niega con su cabeza.

—No, Thor. No quiero avergonzarte frente al amigo de tu Padre —dice, sus ojos vuelan en dirección a Salvig.

Thor se burla, pero parece que piensa que seguir discutiendo sería inútil. Busca entre la gente.

— ¡Loki! Hermano, ven, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos nuestra última pelea.

Todas las cabezas se voltean. Loki está sentado y apoyado contra un árbol, leyendo un andrajoso libro viejo bajo la sombra de las hojas. Mira a Thor.

—Por mucho que disfrute luchar contigo, Hermano —dice Loki—, estoy en medio de este libro y...

Thor le interrumpe, agarrando su cadera y alzándole. Los ojos de Loki brillan peligrosamente.

—Thor, quítame las manos de encima —sisea.

Thor no le presta atención y, en unas pocas zancadas, ambos están en el ring de entrenamiento, separados por unos pocos pies de tierra. Todos los espectadores están en silencio.

Thor le da una sonrisa astuta a Loki y luego ataca, su hombro colisiona contra la cintura de Loki, y caen al piso, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Loki arremete con su brazo derecho, golpeando a Thor en la mandíbula. Thor tira su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Ataca de nuevo, esta vez con más éxito, logrando que Loki se quede indefenso bajo él.

Loki se retuerce bajo el peso de Thor, pero Thor pone las manos sobre su cabeza, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Pasan segundos en silencio, luego un grito de dolor escapa de la boca de Thor y aparta de un tirón sus manos de las de Loki –sólo Thor nota el glacial matiz azul de los dedos de Loki unos pocos momentos antes de que se desvanezca. Loki gruñe, feroz y brutal, moviéndose y retorciéndose violentamente bajo Thor, pero no puede escapar; Thor no se mueve ni un centímetro.

—Hermano, libérame —gruñe Loki, acompañando cada palabra con un empujón al pecho de Thor.

Thor mira a Loki, entonces obedece, levantándose y separándose de su hermano. Le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Loki le ignora por completo.

Todos observan, algunos boquiabiertos y con los ojos muy abiertos cómicamente, cuando el príncipe más joven se marcha sin decir una palabra, dejando el libro olvidado en el suelo.

Thor continúa inmóvil, y luego, antes de que cualquiera pueda detenerle, corre tras su hermano.

Salvig mira a Fari.

—Bueno —dice Fari, sintiendo la mirada de Salvig—, ciertamente, eso fue entretenido.

* * *

En la semana antes del día en el cual Odín pide la ayuda de Salvig, el palacio está hecho un caos.

Hace dos días, un pequeño grupo de Jotunns, no más de cuatro o cinco, entraron a Asgard bajo la oscuridad de la noche, se escabulleron en el palacio y casi lograron llegar a la sala del trono, antes de ser encontrados por un guardia que patrullaba. El guardia fue asesinado, pero no antes de poder alertar al palacio de su presencia, y en los minutos que siguieron, cada Gigante de Hielo fue capturado. Los guardias habían querido asesinarlos, como venganza por su amigo caído, pero Odín lo prohibió.

Y ahora, el Padre de todo está en medio de negociaciones con el Rey Laufey de Jotunheim, intentando llegar a algún acuerdo que no resulte con una batalla entre los dos reinos. La gente de Asgard teme la guerra, pero Salvig, personalmente, está seguro de que Odín impedirá que este incidente vaya más lejos; Odín es un buen Rey y hará lo que sea para proteger a su gente de la guerra.

Odín dejó a Thor a cargo de Asgard en su ausencia y le ordenó a Salvig servirle hasta su regreso. Juntos, Thor y Salvig han intentando restaurar la paz en el reino, pero está resultando difícil. El miedo no es algo fácil de controlar. Se extiende con increíble velocidad y cada día la histeria crece y crece.

Hoy es el tercer día desde la partida de Odín y Salvig finalmente ha terminado sus deberes diarios. La noche está sobre ellos y el creciente miedo en el aire es casi tangible. Salvig sólo espera que no tengan que llamarle en medio de la noche para calmar a una mujer en llanto o acabar con otro disturbio frenético.

Camina por el largo pasillo que conduce a la sala del trono, con paso pesado.

Está tan completamente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pensando ansiosamente en su grande y cálida cama –almohadas mullidas y frescas sábanas blancas– esperándole en sus aposentos, que olvida tocar, empujando una de las puertas, increíblemente pesada, abriéndola unos pocos centímetros, antes de darse cuenta de su error.

Salvig se queda inmóvil en su sitio, y levanta una mano para tocar, cuando escucha el sonido de dos personas hablando en voz baja tras la puerta. Su curiosidad se despierta, mira a la habitación a través del espacio entre las dos puertas.

— ¿Es verdad, Thor? ¿Que Asgard comenzará una guerra con Jotunheim?

Salvig ve a Thor negar con su cabeza.

—No lo sé, Loki. Pero, Padre está allí ahora y...

—Sí, lo sé, Padre está haciendo todo lo que puede. —Y hay una débil pizca de amargura en el tono de Loki.

Thor asiente, solemnemente. Extiende una mano para tocar el hombro de Loki, delicadamente, como si temiera que Loki pudiera asustarse y huir si no es tratado con el debido cuidado.

—No te preocupes, Hermano —dice, suavemente—. Al final todo estará bien.

Loki mira fijamente el suelo. La mano de Thor sube lentamente desde su hombro a su cuello, ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza, y Loki se inclina ligeramente ante el contacto. Una pequeña sonrisa se curva en los labios de Thor. Tira de Loki hacia él y envuelve los brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo. Loki responde casi inmediatamente, envolviendo los suyos alrededor de su hermano mayor.

La mano de Salvig aún está levantada, suspendida y lista para golpear la puerta dorada. Baja el brazo hasta su costado.

Dentro de la sala, los dos hermanos aún están juntos en su abrazo. Thor está susurrando algo en la oreja de Loki, las palabras no llegan a los oídos de Salvig. Thor se mueve y presiona sus labios sobre la mejilla de Loki. Su boca de detiene un poco, y luego entierra la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Loki.

Salvig gira sobre sus talones y vuelve a caminar, a zancadas, por el pasillo.

Ya ha visto mucho.

* * *

Resulta que las sospechas que Salvig ha tenido (y las ha tenido por un largo rato –diminutos y molestos pensamientos persisten en el borde de su mente, que ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar), son confirmadas por accidente, cuando menos lo espera.

Después de la petición de Odín, ha mantenido un ojo atento en los príncipes todo el tiempo. Hay, obviamente, veces en las que no puede vigilarles –cuando sus deberes requieren que salga del palacio, o cuando Loki se encierra en su habitación, o Thor toma a su selecta yegua y va a cabalgar y no regresa por horas.

Pero, cuando es posible, Salvig se asegura de que los movimientos de los hermanos estén bajo su constante observación. A veces siente un poco de culpa –Thor y Loki tienen derecho a su privacidad, después de todo– pero está bajo estrictas ordenes de su Rey y, para Salvig, esa es la palabra final.

Y entonces, una noche, Salvig yace en su cama, retorciéndose y dando vueltas, incapaz de encontrar el sueño y, en un impulso súbito, decide dar un paseo tranquilo por los jardines del palacio.

Se pone unas ropas sobre el pijama y deja la habitación.

Afuera, el aire está caliente y pesado, acalorado por el sofocante sol del final de la tarde. Salvig camina lentamente, el sendero de grava cruje bajo sus zapatos. El bajo y tranquilizador zumbido de los insectos se escucha a su alrededor mientras se adentra más en los jardines.

Sus ojos se sienten pesados, su cabeza somnolienta, pero sus pies siguen caminando, y pronto llega a un claro –un par de bancos de madera rodean la magnifica escultura de piedra de una hermosa mujer, con largo cabello, que cae en cascadas sobre sus delicados hombros y bajo su espalda.

Sus pies se detienen abruptamente cuando nota que no es el único en los jardines esta noche.

En un banco, apenas a seis pies de donde está parado Salvig, están Thor y Loki. Loki está sentado a horcajadas sobre los musculosos muslos de Thor, con las rodillas posadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de este, y las caderas presionadas al ras contra las de su hermano. Se están besando, y Salvig ni siquiera puede convencerse de que no es más que afecto fraternal, no cuando sus lenguas exploran ciegamente en los oscuros recovecos de la boca del otro. Cuando se separan, el claro de luna ilumina sus rostros, rebota en sus labios brillantes por la saliva, en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Thor mira a Loki con una expresión de absoluta adoración, su corazón adolorido de amor por su hermano. Y Loki observa a Thor, con el atisbo de una sonrisa sobre sus delgados labios. Se observan el uno al otro, luego se mueven de nuevo para juntar sus labios en un apretón, hay más calor, más desesperación en este beso que en el anterior. Dientes mordiendo, lenguas deslizándose mojadas, labios juntos moviéndose sensualmente.

Sus caderas se mueven ahora, mucho, balanceándose en un ritmo firme, acelerándose constantemente, y Salvig debería irse, tiene que hacerlo justo ahora, pero no lo hace, no puede. En lugar de eso, se queda y observa.

Ve sus cuerpos moverse, ve sus caderas oprimirse. Ve como Thor baja su cabeza hasta el cuello de Loki y chupa con fuerza, ve como Loki se arquea hacia atrás, sin nada más que las manos de Thor envueltas en su cintura, impidiendo que caiga.

Escucha los obscenos y húmedos ruidos de sus bocas mientras se besan. Escucha los jadeos sordos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, escucha el débil roce de sus ropas.

La velocidad de su balanceo se acelera a medida que la urgencia incrementa, frotándose uno contra otro con intensidad feroz, pequeños gemidos y gimoteos muriendo entre sus besos o escapando de sus labios entreabiertos cuando se separan, en busca de aire.

De repente, sus cuerpos se tensan e inmovilizan, sus movimientos vacilan, sus bocas jadean silenciosas mientras el placer alcanza su punto máximo y se derrumba sobre ellos.

El cuerpo de Loki decae, agotado, colapsando sobre el de Thor. Deja caer su frente para apoyarse sobre el hombro de Thor. Thor jadea, sin aliento, alzando mano para acariciar el cabello húmedo de Loki. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente, y, cuando los abre, la intensa mirada azul está enfocada en Salvig.

La boca se Salvig se abre, pero nada escapa, excepto una exhalación de pánico. Thor le mira fijamente, desafiante, imperturbable, y Salvig comprende.

Thor y Loki están atados por el vínculo de hermanos, el vínculo de familia, pero lo que Salvig realmente nota ahora, es que es mucho más que ello. Lo que acaba de presenciar es el fruto de toda una vida juntos –una infancia de perseguir y correr, de esconderse y buscar en la sala del trono; una adolescencia de bromas y mofas, de flirteo tímido e intercambio de secretos tras puertas cerradas– la natural e inevitable culminación de años de sentimientos crecientes y pasiones abrasadoras. Y es algo hermoso, algo que apreciar. Es más. Salvig no puede privarles de eso.

Y así, cuando Odín pregunta, casualmente, una semana después si Salvig tiene algo que reportar, Salvig sólo responde con esto:

—Mi Señor, sus hijos son grandes y honorables hombres. No tengo más que buenas palabras para hablar de ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
